The Broken Blade
by NightmarePegasus
Summary: A girl wanders into Death City from the forest while covered in fresh blood; Soul and Maka find her and take her to Lord Death. What is her purpose in coming to Death City? And who is this pale girl that's covered in blood? (I may change the title later)


_**Chapter One: Home…**_

It was dark, that's all I could tell as I slowly wandered into the city, I shivered as I felt the tears running down from my face as I walked through the empty streets with only the grinning moon as my companion. I looked around through the lit streets, I paused for a moment to try and wipe the tears away but I only smeared the blood that was on me onto my face, I tilted my head a bit with a sniffle at the thought of blood being on my pale body. I whined softly to bite back another soft sob as I continued to who knows where to but I suddenly tripped over a stone and fell to the ground, I pushed myself up to a sitting position and started to cry loudly.

-Soul's POV-

I walked by Maka, in the coolest way possible, as we patrolled the city to make sure any Kishin hadn't snuck in to attack the humans "It's quiet tonight, isn't it Soul?" she asked, I scratched my head with a nod in annoyance since I wanted to eat a soul already.

"No kidding, I wonder if Black Star and Tsubaki are doing alright in their -" I stopped when I heard a scream on the next street over, without a word; we both took off down the alley and slid to a stop when a woman ran by us. I watched her run then turned to see what caused her to scream, my eyes widened a bit when my eyes found a blood covered girl standing there "What the…" she was thin and frail, with only a torn, dirty, white halter top and only a pair of panties on, I then found myself staring up at the sky with blood running from my nose "Dammit, Soul, that was not cool," I growled to myself.

"Soul, get up!" Maka grabbed my hand and jerked me up as I turned into my weapon form.

"Is she a Kishin?" I looked back over at her, watching as her crimson eyes as they glowed in the darkness.

"I can't tell, her soul is back and forth…" she started but was stopped when the girl screamed out, showing off her long and bloodied claws to us. She suddenly charged towards us, Maka jumped back to escape her attack "She's fast!" she cried out as she blocked one of her hands from slashing at her with me.

"She's fast for a human but too slow for a Kishin, what the hell is she?!" I growled when Maka slashed back at her, she twisted away then suddenly tripped and fell back. She laid there for a moment then sat up; she clutched her head and started to cry from the pain. "Is this real?" I asked Maka, she gave me a shrug and continued to watch her as she continued to cry; I turned back into my human form "Maka, wait here and don't make any sudden movements," I said softly, I could feel her tense up as I slowly walked towards the girl. The girl sniffled as she tried to wipe away the tears that ran down her face "Hey, are you okay?" I asked, she looked up with those blood red eyes and stared at me "It's okay; we're going to get you some place safe, okay?" I slowly reached out my hand towards her, she jerked back a bit with a soft hiss.

"Soul, be careful," Maka softly whispered to me, I waved her quiet with my other hand.

It felt like hours, and then she finally moved, I hit the ground hard with her on top of me "Crap! She's gonna k-" my thoughts stopped when she started to cry into my chest, I sighed softly. "Maka, go call Lord Death, tell him we found someone he needs to look at," I said while gently rubbing her back, I heard Maka trot off to find a reflective surface to call Death. "It's okay, I've got you," I whispered to her as she continued to cry.

After some time, she calmed down long enough for me to get up and for Maka to come back "Lord Death said we should bring her in," she stated as she looked at her, I picked her up bridal style and she quickly wrapped her thin arms around me. We quickly took her to the school, she buried her face into my shoulder while shaking like a leaf "She seems ill, I hope Lord Death can figure out what's wrong with her," Maka said as we quickly made our way to Lord Death.

-Normal POV-

I shielded my eyes from the harsh light, when Soul carried me into what they call the Death Room, by burying my face into his shoulder again with a soft whimper "Lord Death?" they stopped and I peeked up when Soul gently sat me down, I tilted my head a bit from seeing this black form in front of me. "This is the girl we found in the streets…" I tuned out the rest of the conversation as I started to look around with great curiosity, I looked past Maka and Soul; peering down the long corridor that was made out of guillotines. I found myself crawling a bit to look around the whole room; I couldn't remember a time that I was in such a bright room.

I sat down, I looked back over at them only to find Soul watching me a bit "So, can she be helped?" he asked, glancing back up at Death.

"Well, from what you told me, she can be helped but it will take time for her to fully recover," he replied, I tilted my head a bit then back the other way in confusion. "But right now, we can't have her getting too excited, from what you told me, she's in an unstable state right now and if we suddenly throw her into classes with you two, she may get overwhelmed and attack the other students," I started chewing on one of my claws as I listened in. "I'll keep her with me for the time being but I'll need some help from one of the staff members to find out what happened to her," he finished, Soul nodded a bit then walked over to me.

He gently placed his hand on my head "Don't worry, we'll come back and visit, okay?" I nodded a bit, they started to walk off and I rubbed my eye with the back of my hand to scratch an itch while trying to wipe away the blood that was on my face again.

A small rag was lowered in front of my face, I looked up and saw Death standing there "Here, clean your face with this…Rae."


End file.
